


Victorian Romance

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Victorian times a young gentleman would present his card to a lady of interest in hopes she would accept it and allow him to escort her home by giving him her card in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Romance

**Title:** **Victorian Romance**  
 **Author:** ctbn60    
 **Pairings/characters:** Shhh It's a surprise!  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None with the exception of saccharine exposure.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Courtship Rituals  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:**   twinsarein, phoenixnz   Thank you ladies for holding my hand. I made some changes so any mistakes are my own.

 

Alexander Luthor was not the nervous type. He had brought many men to their knees time and time again. Both in business and in pleasure. He was rich, powerful, and very handsome. But his hands were sweating, and shaking slightly as he presented his card to the object of his desires.

Alexander knew that it wouldn’t be proper for them to speak directly even though they had met once buy a twist of fate, and had been officially introduced earlier in the evening. He could see his father glaring at him from across the room. Alexander was appalled and slightly stricken when he saw his own father hand the object of his affections his very own card in hopes that he would be the one picked.

Bastard!

Now Lionel was standing next to Nell and her niece, the beautiful and exquisite Lana, along with the Kents. They were all standing there, and Nell was laughing over something slightly risqué Lionel had said. Jonathan moved away a look of disgust on his face as Martha tried to calm her husband with a hand placed gently on his arm.

He wondered whom he could hire to kill his father at this very moment.

He was not willing to cause a scene that might further push away someone that was indeed so special. So he bided his time and made small talk with the others in the small Victorian community. At first he had cursed the day when his father exiled him to this tiny hamlet. He didn't know it would be the one place where he would meet his hearts desire. The minutes passed slowly. They seemed to drag on like hours.

"It's a lovely party, Lex. Thank you for inviting us." Martha said, coming up beside him.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Kent. I'm glad your whole family could attend." He nodded towards Jonathan and Clark. Clark looked over at Lex and smiled, then quickly turned back to his father and the Reverend McDonald.

"It's Martha, Lex."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Martha smiled and shook her head. "I noticed your father was very busy handing out his card tonight."

"I thought I was the only one who noticed." Lex tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"That man is up to something," Martha said turning back to Lex. "I wanted to let you know we're leaving now, Lex. It's getting late."

Lex looked over to where his butler was handing Jonathan his coat. He was standing there alone. "And Clark? I was going to ask permission to speak with him, but he was rather popular tonight." Alexander felt a tap on his shoulder.

Clark nodded to his mother. "Hi, Lex. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk tonight."

"You were quite the center of attention Clark. Being a hero and, after all, the party was for you for saving my life." Lex smiled. "I noticed Lana smiling in your direction several times tonight. Perhaps you took advantage and gave her your card?"

Clark shook his head, and held out a card placing it in Lex's hand. "Once you gave me your card tonight, Lex it didn't matter who's card I received. I'd be very pleased if you'd take this and escort me home. I know it's your party, but I'd like to invite you for some Lemonade. Maybe we could sit on the porch swing for a bit. It is rather hot tonight."

Lex looked at Martha and Jonathan, and they both smiled at him. He could see his father glowering in the corner of the room.

"I'd be delighted, Clark." Lex started for the door. His butler was already waiting for him holding his cloak in his hands. He extended his elbow to Clark who took it as they all exited Luthor manor. Lex smiled. Tonight was going to be the night legends were made.

~Fin


End file.
